Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device fabricating technology, and more particularly, to an image sensor including a grid structure and an electronic device having the same.
An image sensor converts an optical image into electric signals. Recently, with the development of the computer and communication industry, there has been increased demand for image sensors with improved performance in various fields such as digital cameras, camcorders, personal communication systems (PCS), game machines, security cameras, medical micro cameras, robots and the like.